White-Red Balance Burn Deck
Lands (16) |mana= |cmc= |types=Land - Mountain Plains |p/t/speed=x4 |text= : Add or to your mana pool. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc= |types=Land - Mountain Plains |p/t/speed=x4 |text=This enters the field tapped. When this enters the field, return a land you control to its owner's hand. : Add to your mana pool. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc= |types=Land - Mountain Plains |p/t/speed=x3 |text=When this enters the field, return a land you control to its owner's hand, and you lose 2 life. : Add to your mana pool. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc= |types=Land |p/t/speed=x2 |text= : Add to your mana pool. , : Add , , or to your mana pool. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc= |types=Land |p/t/speed=x1 |text=This enters the field tapped. : Add to your mana pool. , : This deals 1 damage to target creature or player. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc= |types=Land |p/t/speed=x1 |text=This enters the field tapped. : Add to your mana pool. , : Damage dealt this turn can't be prevented. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc= |types=Land |p/t/speed=x1 |text= : Add to your mana pool. , : Copy target instant spell with converted mana cost 2 or less. You may choose new targets for it. |flavor= }} Artifacts (2) |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Artifact |p/t/speed=x2 |text=Imprint — When this enters the field, you may exile an instant card with converted mana cost 2 or less from your hand. , : You may copy the exiled card. If you do, you may cast the copy without paying its mana cost. |flavor= }} Creatures (1) |mana= |cmc=7 |types=Creatures - Dragon |p/t/speed=(5/5) x1 |text=Flying Whenever Dragon Mage deals combat damage to a player, each player discards his or her hand and draws seven cards. |flavor= }} Enchantments (2) |mana= |cmc=5 |types=Enchantment |p/t/speed=x1 |text=Whenever a creature is put into a graveyard from the battlefield, that creature's controller sacrifices a land. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Enchantment |p/t/speed=x1 |text=At the beginning of your upkeep, destroy all artifacts and enchantments. They can't be regenerated. |flavor= }} Instants and Sorceries (39) |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Sorcery |p/t/speed=x4 |text=Each player chooses a number of lands he or she controls equal to the number of lands controlled by the player who controls the fewest, then sacrifices the rest. Players discard cards and sacrifice creatures the same way. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=1 |types=Sorcery |p/t/speed=x1 |text=Replicate (When you cast this spell, copy it for each time you paid its replicate cost. You may choose new targets for the copies.) Destroy target artifact. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=3 |types=Sorcery |p/t/speed=x1 |text=For each land, destroy that land unless any player pays 1 life. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=1 |types=Instant |p/t/speed=x4 |text=This deals 3 damage to target creature or player. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=1 |types=Instant |p/t/speed=x4 |text=Kicker Target player can't cast spells this turn. If this was kicked, creatures can't attack this turn. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=1 |types=Instant |p/t/speed=x2 |text=Kicker Target player can't cast spells this turn. If this was kicked, each player sacrifices a land. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=1 |types=Instant |p/t/speed=x3 |text=Replicate (When you cast this spell, copy it for each time you paid its replicate cost. You may choose new targets for the copies.) This deals 1 damage to target creature or player. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=1 |types=Instant |p/t/speed=x4 |text=Kicker Target player can't cast spells this turn. If this was kicked, this deals 4 damage to target player. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=1 |types=Instant |p/t/speed=x3 |text=Kicker Damage can't be prevented this turn. If this was kicked, this deals 5 damage to target player. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=1 |types=Instant |p/t/speed=x3 |text=Kicker Tap all nonland permanents. If this was kicked, this deals 6 damage to target player. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Instant |p/t/speed=x1 |text=Kicker Return target artifact or enchantment to its owner's hand. If this was kicked, this deals 4 damage to target player. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Instant |p/t/speed=x4 |text=Kicker This deals 2 damage to target player. Tap target permanent. If this was kicked, this deals 4 damage to target player instead, and tap up to three target permanents instead. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=3 |types=Instant |p/t/speed=x1 |text=Kicker Destroy target land. If this was kicked, tap all lands and each player empties his/her mana pool. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Instant |p/t/speed=x4 |text=Copy target instant or sorcery spell, except that the copy is red. You may choose new targets for the copy. |flavor= }} ---- Category:Sets